Finally Moved On
by Blue eyes6
Summary: Cole leaves San Francisco and Phoebe
1. Default Chapter

Finally Moved On

Summary: Cole leaves Phoebe and San Francisco

Disclaimer: We don't own the Charmed characters, we're just borrowing them, for our story. We do own melody, Kandie, Jesse and James.

Rating: PG-13

Pair:Cole & Melody

Note:  Susanna and myself wrote this story. We hope you like it.

Chpt. 1 

San Francisco

"Darryl, I've come to a decision. I'm leaving. I can't take this game Phoebe and I are playing, any longer.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just a matter of time before they come to vanquish me or Phoebe comes to make up with me. I can't go through with it, again. I still love Phoebe and I don't know if that will ever change, but I need to get of San Francisco. I need a fresh start, away from the Halliwells, away from Phoebe.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know, but the further I'm away from Phoebe, the better."

"When will you leave?"

"At the end of the week."

After Darryl left, Cole signed his divorce papers and returned them to the envelope. Then he went to his office, to talk to his boss and file the papers.

"Hey Cole, what can I do for you?" Barnard asked

"I need you to file these papers as soon as possible. I need the divorce final, by Friday."

"Why?"

"I'm leaving."

"Come by the office on Thursday."

"Thanks."

Then Cole went to talk to his boss, Mr. Frankel. He explained the situation.

"I'm sorry to see you go, but I understand. Good luck."

After they shook hands, Cole went to his office and started packing his belongings. And finished his paperwork on his last two cases.

Cole was just opening the door, to his office, when Barnard called him.

"Hey Cole, I have your divorce papers. Everything is complete. I also filed them with the clerk. Here's a copy for each of you."

"Thanks, could I ask you another favor?"

When Barnard nodded his head, Cole pressed on.

"Can you send these to Phoebe Halliwell at 1329 Prescott Street, on Monday?"

"I can send them now."

"No Monday, I don't want to see her again."

Phoebe was in her room, trying to write her column, without much luck. Her mind was on Cole.

"I wonder if he still thinks about me."

After five minutes of getting nothing down, she decided to take a break.

Piper and Leo were in the kitchen, talking, when Phoebe walked in.

"What's the matter? You look lost." Piper said.

"It's Cole; I can't get him out of my mind. Everything reminds me of him."

Leo looked at Piper, who nodded her head.

"Phoebe, sit down, we need to talk."

"Okay."

"Cole didn't willing become the Source, he was tricked, by the Seer. After you three vanquished the Source, the Seer placed his spirit into Cole."

'Why."

"She wanted a powerful baby, so she could take over the Underworld."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I just found out."

"Are you okay?" Piper asked

"No, I said some awful things to him. I need to talk to him."

Paige was coming down the stairs when the doorbell rang.

"I have a special delivery for Phoebe Halliwell. Sign here please."

"Phoebe! You have a special delivery letter!" Paige called, after she shut the door.

Phoebe was shocked when she opened the envelope

"My divorce papers. Cole signed them and filed them." she whispered.

When Cole arrived home, he changed his clothes and grabbed something to eat. Then he finished packing. He debated if he should take the pictures of Phoebe, but decided not to.

"How an I going to forget her if I have her picture to remind me of her."

He took one last look around, and left.


	2. chpt 2

Finally Moved On

Summary: Cole leaves Phoebe and San Francisco

Disclaimer: We don't own the Charmed characters, we're just borrowing them, for our story. We do own Melody, Kandie, Jesse and James

Rating: PG-13

Pair:Cole & Melody

Note:  Susanna and I wrote this story, we hope you like it.

Chpt. 2 

San Francisco

"I can't believe it, he signed the papers. Even after he told me that he was never giving up, on us. I need to talk to him."

"Didn't you want to divorce him?" Paige asked.

"I changed my mind." Phoebe protested. "I have to talk to Cole about this."

"Honey, he signed the papers, you can't change his mind." Paige said.

Phoebe gave her a look.

"I don't care, I want him back."

Piper and Paige looked at each other, confused.

"But a few weeks ago…"

"Well, I was silly to say that."

"But Cole took it seriously, especially since you signed the papers."

"What's this?" Phoebe said, as she picked up a piece of paper and read it out loud.

"Goodbye. Have a nice life."

"Oh my God! Cole's leaving!"

"Looks like he made up his mind. You should be happy for him." Piper said

"I can't."

"If you still love him, you should."

Phoebe walked out of the room, feeling frustrated. She needed to clear her head, so she went for a walk.

Cole decided to take a break, from magic, so he booked a flight to Miami, Florida. He couldn't wait to get out of San Francisco.

He was at the airport, when he thought about turning back. Maybe it's wrong to leave. What if, Cole thought to himself.

"Please board the plane, sir. We'll be leaving soon." The flight attendant said.

I have to leave, Cole decided.

He tried so hard to get through, to Phoebe, but all she did was blame him. He couldn't take it any longer, even if Phoebe changed her mind.

Cole sighed, as he took his seat. It felt strange, leaving her felt strange. Where does he go from here?

After the airplane took off, Cole took out a book, but he found his mind was drifting, to Phoebe. He wondered how long it would take before he forgot Phoebe Halliwell.

"We'll be landing in Miami, soon. Please keep your seatbelt, till otherwise instructed." The pilot said.

Where am I going to stay, Cole thought to himself.

"Excuse me; is there a hotel or motel, close by?" Cole asked the flight attendant.

"Yes, there's a Holiday Inn, three blocks from here."

"Thank you."

Cole walked into the Holiday Inn and he knew there was no turning back. This is it.

"I need a room, for a couple of nights."

"Yes sir, please sign the register."

After Cole signed his name, the desk clerk rang the bell.

"Please show Mr. Turner to room 325."

The clerk handed Cole the keys and said, "Have a nice stay, sir. If you need anything, I'll be here, till 10."

After the bellboy left, Cole sat on the bed. The room looked very nice, very clean, and very new. He wanted no memories of Phoebe. He decided to keep his new life as simple as possible. He opened his laptop and found an e-mail, from Darryl.

"Cole,

I spoke to Phoebe, after you left. She's very upset. She wants to talk to you, desperately.

Please reply,

Darryl."

"Darryl,

I'm sorry, but I don't want to see or talk to Phoebe. I'm trying, very hard to get over her and I believe I'm on the way.

Thanks for all your help. You're the only one on my side, well, maybe Piper and Leo, but I'm not sure.

Cole."

Phoebe wants him back? He found that hard to believe. He had enough of Miss Phoebe Halliwell. He gave up everything, for her, and she never acknowledged that.


	3. chpt 3

Finally Moved On

Summary: Cole leaves Phoebe and San Francisco

Disclaimer: We don't own the Charmed characters, we're just borrowing them, for our story. We do own Melody, Kandie, Jesse and James

Rating: PG-13

Pair:Cole & Melody

Note:  Susanna and I wrote this story, we hope you like it.

Chpt. 3 

San Francisco

Phoebe looked around as she quietly walked off the elevator. She didn't want Cole to know she was here, yet.

After searching for Cole, Phoebe noticed the pictures of Cole and herself. They were lined up on the fireplace mantle; in the order they were taken.

"That's strange. I wonder why he lined them up."

Phoebe decided to wait for Cole, but as she turned, something caught her eye. Sitting by the last picture was Cole's wedding ring. She was surprised to see it laying there. Cole usually kept it locked away.

All of a sudden Phoebe felt very nervous. She walked into his bedroom and immediately noticed all Cole's belongs were gone.

"I'm too late! He's gone!" Phoebe exclaimed as she ran to the elevator.

When Phoebe got in her car, she called Piper, on her cell.

"Piper! He's gone! He left!"

Piper was puzzled. She didn't know who Phoebe was talking about.

"Phoebe, you're babbling. Who's gone?"

"Cole. All his clothes are gone. I'm going to talk to Darryl, see what he knows.

Miami

Cole knew he needed a job.

"Time to move on. Practicing law reminds me too much of my old life. I need a change."

On his way out, to explore his new home, Cole stopped off at the main desk.

"Good morning Mr. Turner, can I help you with anything?"

"I need a map of the area, so I don't get lost."

As Cole wandered around, he was thinking about how his life has changed in such a short time. Cole was feeling better about himself, since he left his old life behind him.

"It feels good to smile instead of scowling.

After walking around, for hours, Cole realized how hungry he was, especially since he skipped breakfast. He decided to stop somewhere, for a bite. He finally found a place to eat, when he noticed the "help wanted" sign, in the window. When Cole noticed the name of the place, he had to smile.

"The Witch's Lair? Is someone trying to tell me something?' He whispered

San Francisco

Phoebe found Darryl working at his desk.

"Darryl, I need to talk to you. It's important."

"It's not work related is it? I'm too tired to fight demons right now." He said, not bothering to look up.

"Where's Cole?"

Darryl finally looked up and noticed the tears in Phoebe's eyes. He wanted to comfort her, but he had to be strong, for Cole's sake.

"Did you check the penthouse?"

"Yeah, all his clothes and personal belongs are gone. What's even stranger is he lined all the pictures, of us, on the fireplace mantle and he left his wedding ring, by the last picture."

Darryl took Phoebe's hand and rubbed it.

"I don't know where Cole is, but I do know he's not coming back. He left the ring behind, as a token. To show…you that he's leaving you behind, as well. He's moved on with his life."

"I want to see him."

"Phoebe, he gave you what you wanted, a divorce, so why don't you leave him alone." Darryl said, then he walked away, leaving Phoebe all alone, with her thoughts.

Miami

Melody noticed Cole the minute he walked in. The problem was, so did all the other women. She hoped she didn't have to fight to get his attention.

"Hi, my name is Kandie, what's yours?"

"I'm looking for the owner of this club, is she around?"

"How do you know the owners a she?" Kamdie asked.

"The little touches. Is she around?"

Kandie pointed to the bar, where Melody was standing.

"She's standing behind the bar. Melody Vega."

Cole thanked Kandie and then he walked over to the bar.

"Are you Ms. Vega?"

"Yes, I am. I own this club, with my brothers, Jesse and James. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here about your "help wanted" sign. What kind of job is it?"

"Handyman. Do you want to apply for it?" Melody asked.

But Cole didn't hear her question. He was too busy looking at her. She was so different from Phoebe. Melody had long dark hair and beautiful green eyes. She's beautiful. But he knew he better be careful. He thought Phoebe was beautiful too, and looked what happened to them.

"Sir, are you okay?'

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help noticing what beautiful green eyes you have."

"Thank you. You got the job."


	4. chpt 4

Finally Moved On

All the important stuff is in chpts. 1-3

Chpt. 4

Miami

Being a handyman isn't exactly what Cole had in mind, but it was better than his old job.

The one thing that kept distracting Cole was Melody. Every time she talked to him, Cole felt close to her.

But what if she turns out to be like Phoebe, Cole thought to himself.

Cole couldn't fight his feelings anymore. He desperately wanted to talk to Melody.

Melody was working at the bar, when Cole walked in. He felt a little scared and unsure about what he was going to say, to her.

"Cole, hi!" Melody cheerfully said.

Cole smiled at her.

"So, how was your first week of work?" she asked.

"It was great."

"Anything in particular that you needed or you just wanted to say hi?"

"Actually, I came by to see you." Cole said.

Melody smiled at Cole. Her green eyes shinned so brightly, he almost forgot what he was going to say.

"Are you all right?" Melody asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Do you want to talk outside?"

She could tell that Cole had something on his mind. She also noticed how handsome he looked. She especially noticed his eyes. To her, they were beautiful.

"You can leave the bar? What if someone comes in?"

"Don't worry; I'll get Kandie or one of the other girls to watch it." Melody said.

They went outside and sat at one of the tables. Melody liked Cole's sense of humor. He had her laughing in an instant.

After talking for two hours, it was time for Cole to leave.

"I'd like to take you out, sometime." Cole said, as they walked to the door.

"I'd like that." She shyly said.

Cole gave Melody his phone number and walked away, feeling happy. He deserved to move on and Melody seemed very nice.

San Francisco

"Phoebe has been moping around since last week. When will she move on?" Paige asked Piper one morning.

"That's what I don't get. When Cole was around, she blamed him, for turning her evil, now she wants him back. I hope Cole doesn't come back. Phoebe could hurt him, again."

"I heard that!" Phoebe cried.

Paige looked at Piper, for help.

"How much did you hear, Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"How could you say that?"

"I was telling the truth. You should look at how you treated him. I'd be surprised if he didn't move on." Piper said.

"I admit I shouldn't have said those things, I did, but if he loved me, he should have forgiven me."

"Like you forgave him? How many times do we have to tell you that Cole moved on?"

"I don't believe it." Phoebe said, as she walked away.

"I swear, if she doesn't stop acting this way, I'll go mad."

"I agree." Paige added.

"I wonder how he is. I hope he's happy. He deserves that, after what he went through."

Paige nodded.

Just then, Leo orbed in, with Wyatt in his arms.

"How are you?" Piper asked, taking Wyatt from Leo.

"Good."

"Honey, I have something to tell you. Cole's gone. He left San Francisco a week ago. Phoebe is just about crazy. She can't move on."

"But didn't she want the divorce?"

"That's what I thought."

"Phoebe doesn't want Cole to move on?" Leo asked." Wherever he is, I hope he's safe and happy."


	5. chpt 5

Finally Moved On

All the important stuff is in chpts. 1-3

Chpt. 5

Miami

When Cole walked into The Witches' Lair, he didn't find who he was looking for.

"Hey Cole, looking for someone?" Kandie asked, with a smile.

Cole smiled back.

"As if you didn't know."

"Melody is in the basement. She can really use your help."

"Okay." Cole said as he started towards the basement.

"Ah Cole, it might be better if you let me hold the flowers. You need both hands free."

"Oh…yeah…sure." He said, handing her the flowers.

Melody was thinking about Cole, instead of what she was doing.

"I wonder what he would say if I told him the truth. I wonder how he would feel if he knew I was a witch." She whispered.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hi Melody. Kandie said you might need some help, so here I am."

Melody smiled. "Yes, I do need help. We need to bring some wine and beer up to the main floor."

Cole took the wine Melody handed him and brought it upstairs.

"That was fast." She replied when Cole reappeared in the doorway.

Cole walked past Melody, to grab a couple of six packs of beer, when the door suddenly opened.

"Oops, sorry about that." James said, closing the door.

"I'm not." Cole said, as he bent down and kissed Melody.

San Francisco

"That's it! I had it!" Paige exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"I'm not fixing Phoebe up with anymore of Richard's friends. She stood Mitch up. That's the third guy she stood up."

"I'll talk to her."

When Phoebe opened the door, to let her sister in, piper could see that Phoebe had been crying, again.

"Phoebe, you have to stop this. Cole's gone. He moved on. It's time you did too."

"I can't, I still love him. I was so mean to him. I drove him away. Why didn't I talk to him? "

"Phoebe, we all do things we regret later on in life."

"You don't understand! I drove the love of my life away! I'll never get him back again!"

Piper knew that Phoebe needed to be alone, but as she turned to leave, she noticed the rings in front of the picture of Cole and Phoebe, on Phoebe's nightstand.

"Phoebe, where did you get that picture?"

"I took it from the penthouse, along with Cole's wedding ring."

After Piper left Phoebe, she went to find Leo.

"Leo, we have a problem. It's Phoebe, I'm worried about her."

"Why?" Leo asked, tucking Wyatt in.

"She took a picture of herself and Cole, from the penthouse."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"She also took his wedding ring. She's starting to scare me."

Miami

When Cole and Melody finished their job, they sat at the bar.

"How about a cold glass of lemonade?" Melody suggested, as she walked behind the bar.

"Sounds great. Thanks."

When Melody's hand accidentally touched Cole's he felt a shock.

She's so pretty he thought to himself.

Melody felt the same thing Cole felt.

He's so sweet she thought to herself.

"So Melody, how about that date we talked about?"

Before Melody could answer, Jesse ran in.

"Melody! Come quick! We need your help!"

She looked at Cole and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to help my brothers. We'll talk when I get back."

Cole just smiled.

Melody softly kissed Cole.

"Thanks for the flowers." She whispered and then she was gone.


	6. chpt 6

Finally Moved On

All the important stuff is in chpts. 1-3

Chpt. 6

Miami

Melody rushed outside, pulling Jesse behind her.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked.

She knew something had happened from the look on Jesse's face.

"A witch was killed. She lived near us." he said.

"Oh no."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Melody followed Jesse home. She had to find out who it was.

"God, what am I going to do about Cole? I'm too afraid to tell him. What if he totally…" Melody said.

"Who's Cole?" Jesse asked, interrupting her.

"This guy I really like. He's our new handyman." Melody answered.

"Mel, there's no time for that, you gotta come with me."

Melody nodded. She knew Cole had to wait. She thought about him so much, she was afraid she'd lose focus.

When Melody arrived home, she was greeted by her pet cat, Silver.

"Hey, Silver." She said as she patted Silver.

Being a witch was hard, at times, but she had to stop whatever demon was responsible was responsible for killing Sally, the witch.

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Melody said.

"It's Cole."

"Oh, hi." She said.

"You looked a little worried this afternoon. Is everything alright?" he asked.

"It…it's fine."

Cole could tell that she wasn't telling the truth. She sounded uneasy.

"Actually Cole, can you come over to my house, now. I live at 1322 Alfred Street. I need to talk to you."

"Oh, okay, I'll be there in a sec." Cole said.

When she hung up the phone, Jesse asked "Who was that?"

"Cole, I asked him to come over."

"Wait Melody…are you crazy! You can't invite a stranger here! What if he exposes us! He angrily said.

"Let me handle this. I have a good feeling about Cole. I don't know what it is, but I think he'll understand."

Jesse had left when Cole arrived.

"Come in." she said.

Then she gave Cole A gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Melody, what's wrong? You don't look so good."

"Please sit."

Cole sat down and waited.

"I need…uh; I have to tell you something." Melody stammered.

Cole placed his hand on Melody's and held it.

"Its okay, whatever it is, I will understand."

Cole felt as if he knew what was coming. He'd seen the same expression on Paige as well as Phoebe, in the early stage of their relationship.

"I don't know where to begin." Melody said "just tell me what you want to say."

Cole waited some time for her to begin. He knew he had to be patient.

"I'm…I'm a witch." Melody finally said. "If you want to run, please do so now, because I can understand if you don't want to see me anymore." Melody whispered.

"No, I do." Cole answered, pulling her into his embrace. "I already lost too much, I'm not going to lose you either."

Melody wondered what he meant as she hugged him back.

"I used to know three powerful witches, The Charmed Ones." Cole said.

He told Melody who he really was and what happened to him, as if he could trust her.

"Wow, you've been through so much." Melody said.

"But I'm lucky because I met you."

"The reason I had to leave this afternoon was because my brother, Jesse, told me about a witch that used to live near here, was killed."

"Maybe I can help you. Have you ever tried scrying?"

"No, what's that?"

"Get a crystal and a map."

Melody got a map and laid it on the table. Cole patiently showed her how to scry for a demon.

Melody had the most magical time with Cole, even though they were trying to figure out who killed the witch. She felt like the happiest person alive.


	7. chpt 7

Finally Moved On

All the important stuff is in chpts. 1-3

Chpt. 7

Miami

Melody couldn't get Cole out of her mind. She knew she had to tell Jesse and James about his past, but she was afraid. Afraid they wouldn't understand, afraid they might ask her to choose, afraid they might vanquish Cole.

Melody was so lost in thought that she walked right into Cole, who caught her before she fell.

"Are you hurt?" he asked with concern.

"Nice catch. I didn't see you standing there."

"What's on your mind?" Cole asked, leading her to a table, to talk.

"My brothers. I have to tell them, about your past. They might not be so…understanding as I was. I don't want you to get hurt or…vanquished."

"Do you want me there, when you tell them?"

Melody put her hand on Cole's and quietly said. "Yeah, I'd like you there, for moral support. Now, I also need your help in finding Sally's killer."

San Francisco

"Piper! Piper!" Phoebe shouted.

"Will you be quiet; I'm trying to get Wyatt to sleep." Piper whispered.

"Oops, sorry. I just want to tell you that I'm going to see Darryl. I'll be back, later."

"Phoebe." Piper sighed. "Why don't you give up and move on with your life. Cole's gone and he's not coming back."

"I can't. I still love him."

Darryl was sitting at his desk when Phoebe walked in.

"Oh no, not again." He whispered.

"Darryl, can we talk, about Cole?"

"Listen Phoebe, I don't know where he is, so I can't tell you anything."

"But you have talked to him."

"He e-mails me, sometimes."

Phoebe was quiet for a minute, then she got an idea.

"When Cole e-mails you, please tell him that I want, no, need to talk to him." She said, handing him her e-mail address and her work phone number.

"He hasn't e-mailed me in a while…" Darryl started to say, when he noticed the sad look on Phoebe's face. "But I will give him your message."

Darryl sighed as he watched Phoebe leave. Cole hasn't e-mailed Darryl in over a month, but Darryl knew that Cole didn't want to talk to Phoebe, now or ever.

Miami

"Jesse, James, Cole and I have something to discuss with you." Melody cautiously said. "About Cole's past."

Cole sat down and told them the story of his life, starting with his parents and ending with his possession by the Source and his vanquish. After he was done, he looked at melody's brothers and sighed. They looked like they didn't believe him.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did, but I had no choice."

Jesse and James looked at each other, then they looked at Cole and smiled.

"We believe you, but if you hurt our sister we will vanquish you." James said.

"If he hurts me, then I'll vanquish him myself." Melody said, with a smile.

Cole smiled as well.

"Okay, let's get back to Sally. Cole showed me how to scry for the demon who killed her. All we have to do is find him." Melody said.

"What do we do after we find him?" Jesse asked.

Cole looked at them as a plan formed in his mind.

"What are you're powers?" he asked them.

"Melody can levitate, I have the power to freeze and Jesse has the power to blow things up." James replied.

After they found the location of the demon, they went to the park.

"Okay, here's the plan; Melody and I will be walking in through the park, while you two wait by the bushes. When the demon comes, James will freeze him and then Jesse will blow him up."

Five minutes later, the demon, Nestros, grabbed melody's hand and started pulling her towards him.

When Cole yelled "Now!" James froze Nestros and Jesse blew him up.

Melody was so happy that the demon was dead and that Cole helped them, that she kissed him on the lips.

ـ

ـ


	8. chpt 8

Finally Moved On

All the important stuff is in chpts. 1-3

Chpt. 8

Miami

Melody felt so relived, the weight has finally been lifted off her chest and she never felt better. She and Cole can now go on a date and not worry about anything.

"So, have you decided where you want to go, yet?" Cole asked.

Melody thought, for a second.

"Do you have an apartment or a house?" she asked.

"An apartment."

"Let's go there."

"It's not very clean." Cole said.

"I don't mind, I'll be there to see you."

Then she gently kissed Cole on the lips.

The kiss felt so good, he almost fell over.

"Whoa! Are you all right?" Melody asked as she caught him.

"Nice catch." Cole said and they both laughed.

That afternoon, Cole took Melody to his apartment. Thankfully it wasn't too messy. Cole was glad he cleaned the previous night.

Melody barley noticed what was around her. She just wanted Cole. Every moment with him counted. She knew she never felt this way about anyone else before. It was love.

"We should uh, order something because I'm not good at cooking." Cole said.

"Okay, anything's fine." Melody replied.

"What about pizza?" Cole asked.

Melody agreed.

Cole wasn't sure Melody would stay or leave. Of course her wanted her to stay. He knew there was something about Melody, something Phoebe didn't have. That was kindness. She seemed more understanding, from the start.

"So, are you going, yet?" Cole asked.

"Do you want me too?"

"No, of course not."

Melody smiled. She was glad Cole said that.

"That's good, because I don't want to."

It wasn't long before they were snuggling on the couch. Cole looked into Melody's eyes. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. Little did he know was that melody was thinking the exact same thing.

Melody knew about Phoebe, but she didn't say a word. Cole wondered how she felt about him getting vanquished.

"Melody." Cole softly said

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I deserved to be vanquished?"

"No, I don't. I can't understand how Phoebe treated you like that. It's something I would never think about. If I was her, I'd realize what a stupid mistake I made."

"Thank you Melody. Thank you for being who you are." Cole whispered.

They were deeply in love and they knew how important that was to them.

San Francisco

That night, Phoebe checked her e-mails, again. It had been almost a week and Cole still hadn't e-mailed her. She began to feel restless and impatient. She opened her laptop and checked her mail. Still nothing.

Phoebe looked around to see if her sisters' were around. She saw Piper with Wyatt and Paige, in Piper's room. She took her cell phone and walked outside. She didn't want her sisters to hear her conversation.

She called Darryl, to get more information.

"Hello, Darryl?" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe? This better not be about Cole." He said.

"Actually, it is."

"Look, he hasn't e-mailed me. If he does, I know he'll want little to do with us. He's got a new life! He's moved on!" Darryl screamed. The he hung up.

"Darryl's no help, I'm going to have to find him myself, Phoebe thought to herself.

When she walked back inside, Paige and Piper were waiting for her.

"We heard you talking to Darryl." Piper said. "I need to ask you to leave Cole alone. He doesn't deserve this, after what you done. Don't look for him!"

"I love him!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Well, you said it yourself, your love didn't last."

"That was a long time ago."

"Listen to me. I care about you and Cole. I don't want to see either of you hurt, but this time I'm not letting you go. Cole needs a break to start a new life." Piper said.

Miami

When melody woke up the next morning, she felt his body, next to hers. It was warm and she snuggled closer to him. In that moment she felt something strange. It was almost like a message.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cole asked.

"I don't know, but I think someone wants to find you." Melody said.

"What?"

"Is there anyone after you?" she asked.

Cole shook his head. Surely no one knew where he was.

Phoebe, Cole suddenly thought. What if she wanted to find him?

"Phoebe? Is she looking for you?" Melody asked.

"How did you…"

"I don't know, I just knew. It was as if I could hear you."

"Could you be getting a new power?" Cole asked.

"I'm not sure; I could never read minds before."

"But how did you know what Phoebe thought." Cole asked, still puzzled.

"Maybe it was the connection with you." Melody said.

"Dammit! Phoebe's after me!" Cole yelled.

"We'll find a way to stop her." Melody said.

Then she kissed him and held him tight.


	9. chpt 9

Finally Moved On

All the important stuff is in chpts. 1-3

Chpt. 9

Miami

Melody was worried about Cole. Even though he said he was fine, she knew he was worried about Phoebe finding him.

"Mel, are you okay?" Kandie asked.

"Sure, why?"

"Because that customer has been waiting ten minutes for his beer."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's on the house." Melody said.

Come here." Kandie said, pulling her towards one of the tables.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Cole." Melody answered

"He does seem distracted lately."

"he's worried his ex-wife will find him."

"I'm confused. I thought he left without telling anyone where he was going." Kandie said.

"He did, but last night I received a new power. I can read minds."

"Wow."

Cole was worried, but not about Phoebe. He figured he'd burn that bridge when he came to it. He wanted to ask Melody to move in with him.

"Maybe it's too soon, but I really care about her." He whispered.

San Francisco

Phoebe knew what her next stop was. She needed to speak to Cole's boss, Mr. Frankel.

"Can I help you, Miss?" the receptionist asked.

"I need to speak to Mr. Frankel."

"Right this way."

When they entered Mr. Frankel's office, he was surprised to see them.

"Can I help you, miss…"

"Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell. I need your help."

"That will be all Miss Hanson"

After Miss Hanson left, Phoebe got very nervous.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm looking for my husband and I need your help, in finding him."

"What's your husband's name?" Mr. Frankel asked.

"Cole Turner."

Mr. Frankel put his pen down and sighed.

"He doesn't work here anymore; he left a few weeks ago."

I know, I was wondering if you knew where Cole moved to."

"I'm sorry; I don't know where he went."

"Damn!" Phoebe exclaimed as she stomped out of Mr. Frankel's office.

When Phoebe arrived home, she was still very angry.

"I can't believe no one will tell me where he is! This is so frustrating!"

"What's wrong Phoebe?" Leo asked.

After Phoebe told him what happened in Mr. Frankel's office, Leo sighed.

"Phoebe, if Cole wanted you to know where he was, he would have told you. Your divorced, move on, Cole did."

"I can't!" Phoebe cried as she ran up the stairs.

Piper and Paige were in Piper's room when phoebe wandered in.

"Where are you going?" she asked piper, when she noticed the suitcase.

"I've been invited to Miami by James Troy."

"Who?"

"James Troy. He owns a club in Miami with his brother Jesse and sister Melody. He invited me to check out his club, maybe get a few ideas for P3. I told you I was going a week ago." Piper explained.

"Oh, I forgot."

"If you'd forget about Cole, you might know what's going on around here." Paige commented.

Miami

Cole was standing on the ladder, changing the light bulb, when Melody walked by. Cole was so involved, in watching her that he dropped the bulb.

"Damn!" he swore as he climbed down.

"Cole, can I talk to you?" Melody asked.

"After I clean up the glass."

"I'll clean it up, you go talk to Melody." Kandie said, taking the broom from Cole.

After they sat down at a table in the back of the club, Melody put her hand on Cole's

"I'm worried about you. I know you're upset, about Phoebe, but we can deal with her, together.

Cole smiled. Melody was worried, about him. He didn't remember Phoebe ever being worried about him.

"What?" she asked.

Cole pushed her hair out of her eyes and said. "I'm not worried about Phoebe finding me. I have something else on my mind."

Melody looked puzzled.

"Melody, I know we've only known each other for a short time, but I love you. You're sweet, caring, beautiful…"

Melody started to cry.

"Don't cry, baby." Cole said, hugging her close.

"I love you too." She said, through her tears.

Cole sat back down and pulled Melody onto his lap. He then placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face till they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I was wondering, if maybe, you might…damn!"

Melody put her hand on his cheek and said, "Tell me."

"Would you like to live together?"

"Yes." She whispered, before she kissed him.


	10. chpt 10

Finally Moved On

All the important stuff is in chpts. 1-3

Chpt. 10

Miami

After melody said yes to Cole, they started looking for the right place, for them. About a week later they found an apartment that they both agreed on and that was close to work. Now it was time for Melody to tell her brothers the news.

"What do you mean you're moving out!" they exclaimed. "You can't just leave, what if demons…"

"Demons, demons, demons, that's all I ever hear!"

"But Mel…" James started to say.

"I don't want to hear it. All my life I've fought them and stopped them, now I need my life back."

There was nothing Jesse or James could do, so they gave up.

Melody packed up most of her belongings and the rest she left, to be picked up later.

Cole was already at the apartment when Melody arrived.

As soon as Cole saw her, he kissed and hugged her tight.

"Melody! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Are you worried, baby?" she asked.

"Just a little…about Phoebe." Cole replied.

San Francisco

"So, will be alright taking care of Wyatt and Phoebe?" Piper asked Paige.

"Sure, Wyatt will be fine, but Phoebe, I'm not so sure of."

"I know. We're only going to be gone for a day, so make sure Phoebe doesn't get out of the house or she'll try to find Cole."

Paige nodded. "Have fun, you guys."

Piper and Leo decided to orb. It would save them a lot of time.

"Are you ready?" Piper asked, glancing at her watch.

They kissed Wyatt goodbye, then orbed out.

"_Wish me luck with Phoebe_." Paige muttered.

Miami

In almost a second, piper and Leo arrived in Miami.

"Looks like a neat place." Piper said. "I wonder if James Troy is here."

"Well he owns the bar; we should go in and see." Leo replied.

James was waiting for them when they walked in.

"Hi James, thanks for inviting us."

"Thanks for coming." James said, shaking Piper and Leo's hands.

"Before we get started I have something important to taslk to you about. Please follow me."

They walked into James' office so no one could hear their conversation.

"Do you have a sister named Phoebe?" James asked.

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"My sister, Melody, was talking about a Phoebe Halliwell, Cole Turner's ex-wife."

Piper and Leo froze.

"Cole and my sister just moved in, together. Melody, who is a witch, is in love with Cole. I wanted to make certain she won't get hurt. Melody is very kind hearted and she would never do anything to hurt anyone." James said.

"I can promise you that Cole won't hurt her. Can we see him?" Piper asked.

"Sure, I'll phone him."

James came back a few minutes later.

"Cole will be here in ten minutes."

"Oh my god! We've missed you so much!" Piper exclaimed, hugging Cole tight.

"Piper! Leo! How have you been? It's great to see you." Cole said.

When Cole first heard that Piper and Leo were in Miami, he feared Phoebe knew where he was, but James told him she didn't.

"You know Phoebe's driving us mad. She wants to know where you are. Sometimes I wish she'd move on." Piper said.

"I know Phoebe's looking for me. Well, I…"

"We know about Melody and we promise not to tell Phoebe where you are." Piper promised.

"Thank you.' Cole said.

"Are you happy here?" Leo+ asked.

"I've never been happier. Melody is amazing. She has this sensitive side that makes me feel at ease."

Piper and Leo smiled.

"We're really happy for you Cole, you deserve it." Piper said.

"Is there anything I can do? Would you like to come to the apartment?"

"Thanks, but we better get going. Phoebe will go crazy if we didn't." Leo said. "And poor Paige has to look after everything and _everyone_.

Piper hugged Cole on more time.

"We gotta go now, but we're still friends, right?"

"Yes we are. Thanks for doing this, for me, for not telling Phoebe." Cole said.

"No problem."

Cole watched them disappear in a white, shiny light. It was time to go home, to Melody. He couldn't wait.


	11. chpt 11

Finally Moved On

All the important stuff is in chpts. 1-3

Thanks for the great reviews, and I'm sorry it took so long to update.

And to Mischelle, just keep reading, you'll find out what Phoebe will or will not do. And thanks for the support.

Chpt. 11

Miami

When Cole arrived home he noticed that Melody had been very busy. Not only did she clean the living room, but she made dinner, as well.

"You're home just in time. Dinner's ready."

Cole couldn't believe it.

"I was only gone for an hour. How did you accomplish so much, in such a short time?"

"Don't worry about that, just enjoy." Melody said, with a smile.

Melody was dying to know how Cole's visit went, but she was afraid to ask.

"It was great to see Piper and Leo again. Seems they forgave me for what happened."

"Why shouldn't they, it wasn't your fault!" Melody snapped.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked.

"No, Phoebe's still looking for you and I'm afraid."

Cole stood up and took Melody's hand.

"What are you afraid of?" He gently asked.

Melody, looking at her feet, was afraid to answer.

"Mel, Phoebe's my past, but you, you're my future. I love you."

San Francisco

When Piper and Leo arrived home, they decided not to tell Paige that they talked to Cole. Piper knew that Paige wouldn't intentionally tell Phoebe, but it might come out. She felt it was for the best. Leo agreed with his wife.

When they entered the manor, they found phoebe, watching TV, working on her column.

"How can you work and watch TV at the same time?" Leo asked.

"I'm watching Bewitched, it reminds me of Cole."

"I would think that shrine you have in your room would remind you of Cole." Piper muttered.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing. Any interesting letters?"

"No, Elise thinks I'm getting soft."

"Phoebe, you have to stop this. Move on with your life. I'm sure Cole has."

"I can't and I'm sure Cole hasn't either, wherever he is. He loves me and he wants me back."

"Wanna bet." Leo mumbled.

'What?"

"Nothing."

After Leo and Piper checked on Wyatt, they went to talk to Paige..

"Hey guys, how's Florida? How was the club?"

"It was great. I got some ideas I might use at P3. How were things here?" Piper asked.

"Wyatt was great. A perfect angel."

"And Phoebe?" Leo asked.

"All she did was watch TV, and work on her column. She even called in sick."

After they talked to Paige, Piper and Leo went to their room.

"This has to stop. She needs to understand that Cole moved on." Piper said.

"But how do we tell her, without telling her where Cole is?" Leo asked.

"Leave that to me."

Miami

Melody felt like she was floating on a cloud. Cole loved her. Melody was so happy that she jumped at Cole, knocking them both onto the couch. Melody laid her head on Cole's chest and sighed. She couldn't believe that this beautiful man was hers.

"What was the sigh for?" he asked.

"I love you."

Cole pushed the hair out of her face and gave her a nice long kiss.

"Let's go to bed."

"But what about the dishes?" she asked.

"We'll do them tomorrow." Cole said, taking her hand and leading her to their bedroom.


	12. chpt 12

Finally Moved On

All the important stuff is in chpts. 1-3

And to Mischelle, just keep reading, you'll find out what Phoebe will or will not do. And thanks for the support.

Chpt. 12

San Francisco

Phoebe checked her laptop, again, for mail, from Cole. She believed that he still loved her.

"Phoebe, would you please stop! Cole has definitely moved on. I know that for sure." Piper said.

"How do you know?" Phoebe curiously asked.

"I…um…Leo checked with the Elders." Piper answered.

"How so the Elders know?" Phoebe stubbornly asked.

Piper was starting to lose it. She wanted to shake Phoebe.

"They know, alright! You have been doing nothing but trying to get to Cole. He's not coming back!" Piper exclaimed.

"I don't believe you."

Phoebe unplugged her laptop and walked away.

Piper felt that Phoebe was drifting away from her and Paige. There must be something she could do.

Miami 

When Melody woke up she saw Cole beside her. For a second, she thought it was a dream, until she remembered the previous night. She couldn't believe she was with someone she loved so deeply. Cole was still asleep and Melody didn't want to wake him, yet.

She watched Cole sleep, for a while, until she fell asleep.

When Cole opened his eyes he noticed it was after 10. He nudged Melody, to get her up.

"Melody! It's past 10, don't you have to be at work?"

"Don't worry about work today; I just want to spend time, with you."

Cole lay down as Melody snuggled close to him.

"You'd rather spend time, with me, than go to work?" Cole asked.

"Of course! It was our first night, together. And I want to remember it for the rest of my life."

Melody's skin was so soft against Cole. It was the softest he'd ever felt. She was so kind. She knew all his secrets, but never questioned, only accepted.

"Is anything wrong?" Melody asked when she saw the expression on his face. It looked like he was thinking about something serious.

"Nothing, I was just thinking, about us." he replied.

"Is that a good thing?" Melody asked, with a giggle.

"It sure is."

Cole couldn't tell melody what he was really thinking about. Phoebe. He wanted her to think he was dead, but from what Piper told him, Phoebe's still looking for him. When Cole thought of Phoebe, he felt nothing for her, at all. After all she had treated him badly.

When they finally got up, they saw the full sink. Melody remember that she didn't do the dishes, last night.

"Are you worried about Phoebe?" Melody suddenly asked as they washed and dried the dishes.

"Ahh…" Cole stuttered.

"It's okay, I feel it too. I don't want to get into your private thoughts, but I can't help it."

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm just worried that she'll find me, but we'll get through it, together."

San Francisco

"I'm going to Miami, next week." Phoebe announced to her family.

"What!" Piper said, in panic. She didn't want to sound too predictable.

"I'm going to Miami, to talk to the advice columnist at the Miami Herald."

"But what about here?" Piper protested.

"Paige can orb, can't she?"

"But…" Piper was desperately seeking words, to stop her, but none came out. She just prayed that Phoebe wouldn't come face to face with Cole. Piper left the room, to find Leo.

"What's up?" Leo asked.

"Phoebe's going to Miami! For her job!" Piper exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down, at the same time.

"She's what? Oh no. "Leo said.

"What are we going to do? What if she runs into Cole? You have to warn him." Piper replied.

Leo nodded. "We need to stay calm. You don't want Phoebe to suspect anything."

"I know. I'm just shocked."

Leo gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll go tell Cole, but we may have to let Cole handle this, alone, without our help."


	13. chpt 13

Finally Moved On

All the important stuff is in chpts. 1-3

Mischelle, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. You'll find out what Phoebe will or will not do. And thanks for the support.

Chpt. 13

Miami 

(One week later)

Phoebe couldn't believe how believe how beautiful Miami was.

"I'll have to bring Cole the next time I come." She whispered, so sure they'd get back together.

Cole was in the back of the Witche's Lair, fixing a light switch, when Leo orbed in.

"Leo! You scared me!" Cole exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just want to let you know that Phoebe's here."

"What! Where!" Cole shouted, looking around the club.

"No, not here, but here in Miami. She's meeting with Abigail Watson, the advice columnist at the Miami Herald."

"Great." Cole sighed.

After walking around for an hour, Phoebe started to feel hungry. She looked around till she spotted the Witche's Lair.

"Hmmm, interesting name." she whispered, walking in.

Melody was standing behind the bar when she felt a change in the air. She felt Phoebe's desire for Cole and her desire to find him. She needed to get out of here, right away.

"Melody, I need 3 wind spritzers and 2 beers." Kandie said, unaware of melody's agitated state.

"Melody? Mel? Are you listening?"

"She's here." Melody whispered.

"Who's here?" Kandie asked, looking around.

"Cole's ex-wife. I need to get out of here. If you see Cole, please tell him I need him."

"Sure."

San Francisco

"Did you tell him?" Piper asked when Leo orbed in.

"Yeah, but the Witche's Lair is close to the Miami Herald offices."

"Well, if they come face to face, I hope Cole can convince her that he's moved on." Piper said.

Miami

Cole needed to talk to Melody. With Phoebe around, he needed Melody more than ever. He didn't know that Phoebe was sitting a few feet away.

"Kandie, where's Melody?"

'She went home, but she needs you. She was very upset when she left."

"Thanks." Cole said, running out the back door.

Melody was lying on the bed, crying, when Cole walked in.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, lying down next to her.

'She's here." She whispered.

"Who?"

"Phoebe. I felt her."

"I know. Leo orbed in and told me she was in Miami."

"No, she's at the Witche's Lair. She's still looking for you. She wants you back."

Cole pulled Melody into his arms and sighed.

"I don't want her back, I love you."

"What's she like?" Melody asked.

"She was wonderful, in the beginning, but then the Seer stepped on. She changed everything. When I came back from the Wasteland, she wanted nothing to do with me. She became a selfish, self-centered…witch."

Melody turned over and hugged Cole.

"I'm sorry."

Cole could tell that Melody was still upset.

"Mel, I don't love Phoebe, anymore, I love you. The second I looked into those beautiful green eyes of yours, I was lost."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

After her meal, Phoebe paid her bill and left.

"Cole would really love this place." She whispered as she walked out the door.

Kandie watched Phoebe leave. She couldn't believe that she was Cole's ex-wife. She seemed so nice, but appearances can be deceiving.

Miami

(Two days later)

After Phoebe's visit with Abigail, she decided to have lunch at the Witche's Lair.

Cole was sitting at the bar, talking to Melody, when Phoebe walked in. She couldn't believe her eyes

"Cole? I can't believe I finally found you!"

"Phoebe." He sighed.

"Why did you leave? I thought you loved me."

"You divorced me." Cole said, leading her to a table, close to the bar.

Cole sat, facing Melody. He needed to see her, make sure that she was there, waiting for him.

"I divorced you because you were evil and you made me evil too."

"Phoebe, I didn't make you evil, the Seer did." Cole explained.

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I'll fix everything when we get back home."

"I am home." Cole said, but Phoebe never heard him. She was too busy rambling on and on about what she planned to do when she got home.

Melody couldn't believe how selfish Phoebe was being. She wasn't even listening to what Cole wanted, anymore.

Cole couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and quietly walked outside. Phoebe followed him.

"Cole? What's wrong?"

"Phoebe, I'm not going back, with you, to San Francisco. I live here now."

"What do you mean? I know you're angry because I divorced you, but we'll get married again, I promise."

Cole was so angry. He wanted to shake Phoebe, to get her to understand. Instead he grabbed her by the arms and shouted.

"Don't you get it? I'm not going back with you! I live here, with Melody! Now why don't you go back home and leave me alone!"

Melody was worried about Cole. She knew he wouldn't hurt Phoebe, but Melody felt if he was pushed against the wall, Cole would push back. Just then the door opened and Cole walked in. He walked over to her and held her close.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

When Phoebe walked back into the bar, she couldn't believe what she saw. Cole in the arms of another woman.


	14. chpt 14

Finally Moved On

All the important stuff is in chpts. 1-3

Mischelle, here's the other chapter you've been waiting for. You'll find out what Phoebe will or will not do. And thanks for the support.

Lily, thank you for the compliment, it means a lot. You'll be happy to know that I am writing another Cole? story.

Chpt. 14

Miami 

Phoebe stormed out of the Witche's Lair. She was so furious with Melody. It must be her, that's why Cole won't come back. Phoebe wanted to tell Melody that Cole was hers, but that seemed too harsh. Maybe she could cast a love spell on Cole.

Melody and Cole were still shaken up from Phoebe's visit. Melody sat on Cole's lap as she tried to calm down.

"I still feel Phoebe. She's still furious with me." Melody said, trying not to lose it.

"Baby, I promise, she won't hurt you or else I'll have to do something." Cole promised.

"I'm scared for you. She is a witch, what if she casts a spell on you?"

Melody had a good point. Cole hadn't thought of that before. What if Phoebe did cast a spell? It's not like she hadn't done something like this, before.

"I'm so scared." Melody said as tears fell again.

"Shh, please don't cry. We'll think of something." Cole said, pulling her closer.

She felt his love, for her, and suddenly she felt very safe.

"I don't want Phoebe to take you away."

"She won't, or I'll have to do something I don't want to."

"What?"

"Ask Leo and Piper, for help."

Melody nodded. Even though she had never met Leo and Piper, they seemed like good people, from what Cole told her.

"I think that's a good idea." Melody finally said.

Cole had to act fast. If he didn't, who knew what Phoebe would do? He hoped Leo would hear as he called Leo's name.

"Will Leo hear?" Melody asked.

"He usually does." Cole answered, and then he called Leo, again.

Leo knew Cole was in trouble when he orbed into Cole and melody's apartment.

"What's wrong? Did Phoebe…?"

"She saw us, together, in the Witche's Lair, and now we're afraid she'll try to cast a spell, on me." Cole said.

"I'll get Piper to help." Leo said.

Cole held Melody's hand, as they watched Leo orb home.

"I hope they can help." Melody said, as she hugged Cole.

"I promise you they'll do everything they can."

Cole kissed melody gently on the lips as they waited for Leo and Piper.

San Francisco

"Piper, Cole needs our help." Leo said, as he orbed in.

"What happened? Did Phoebe say something?" Piper immediately asked.

"Cole said Phoebe might cast a spell on him." Leo said.

"If she does, I'll make sure it won't last." Piper said. "I'm a witch, too. I can reserve it."

Leo sighed, he hadn't thought of that before.

Piper grabbed a hold of Leo's hand as they orbed to Cole.

Miami

We have an idea." Piper said as soon as they arrived at Cole's apartment.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Melody."

"Hi, I'm Piper."

Melody immediately felt comfortable with Piper. She seemed different from Phoebe. Phoebe was selfish. Melody liked Piper straight away.

"If Phoebe casts a spell, on Cole, I want you to call me, right away. I will reserve it, for you."

"Thank you, so much!" Melody cried.

"I'm glad to help out a friend." Piper replied.

Melody was so grateful for Piper's help, but wondered how Phoebe became the way she was.

"I have another sister, Paige, at home. She'll be glad to help. We're both trying to get Phoebe to forget trying to get Cole back, but she's just so stubborn."

"I appreciate all your help." Cole said.

"Me too." Melody quickly replied.

"If it's really urgent, call Paige. She's half Whitelighter, she'll hear you."

"Thanks for everything." Melody happily said.

She felt so much better now, knowing that Piper and Leo would be helping.

"Well, see you around." Piper said, before she and Leo orbed home.

After Leo and Piper were gone, Melody sat next to Cole, on the couch.

"Feel better now?" he asked.

"Yep." Melody smiled.

She loved Cole too much to give up without a fight. She would never be able to live without him. She wondered why Phoebe gave up on him.


	15. chpt 15

Finally Moved On

All the important stuff is in chpts. 1-3

Mischelle, here's the other chapter you've been waiting for. You'll find out what Phoebe will or will not do. And thanks for the support.

Lily, thank you for the compliment, it means a lot. You'll be happy to know that I am writing another Cole? story.

Chpt. 15

Miami 

After Phoebe left, all Cole wanted to do was hold Melody. She was his savior. He watched her talking to the customers. She's so open and honest, he thought to himself.

Kandie was standing behind Cole, as he watched Melody

"You really lover, don't you?" she whispered.

"You know, I always thought I'd spend the rest of my life, with Phoebe, but the minute I looked into Melody's beautiful eyes I felt safe. She makes me feel. I need that."

The next morning

When Melody woke up, she realized she was alone.

"I wonder where Cole is." She said, walking into the kitchen.

Melody made herself coffee and tried to relax. It was very hard with the threat of Phoebe hanging over their heads.

"I better get to work." she said, as quickly looked around the apartment, for Cole.

As she was walking out of the kitchen she noticed an envelope, with her name on it.

"Ms. M. Vega

I request the honor of

your company, tonight.

Mr. C. Turner."

When melody arrived at the Witche's Lair, she grabbed Kandie.

"Look what Cole gave me!" she excitedly exclaimed

"Oh Mel, how exciting! I wish Steve would give me a note like that."

"Can you help me pick out something special, to wear?"

"I have just the dress. Come with me."

"Can I help you sir?" the sales clerk asked Cole.

"I'm looking for something special, for my girlfriend."

"I have just the thing. It came in this morning."

The clerk showed Cole a gold heart shaped pendant.

"I'll take it."

7pm – That night

Melody was so nervous. She felt that tonight was the turning point in their relationship.

All of a sudden she felt two arms slide around her waist.

"You look fantastic." Cole whispered.

"Why thank you Mr. Turner, you look pretty fantastic yourself. New suit?"

"Yeah."

Melody kissed Cole on the nose and smiled.

'What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"I'm happy."

"Wow, this is a beautiful restaurant." Melody said, once they were seated.

"Nothing but the best for you."

Melody placed her hand on Cole's.

"You're going to spoil me."

"You deserve the best." Cole said, placing a box on the table, in front of Melody.

"It's beautiful. I love it."

"It looks beautiful on you." He said, after he fastened it around her neck.

After they ate dinner, Cole walked over to the DJ and requested a song.

"Would you care to dance, Ms. Vega?"

"But there's no music playing." Melody said, as they walked to the center of the dance floor.

Cole gently pulled Melody into his arms and signaled the DJ. All of a sudden "How Do I Live Without You" started.

Melody felt like she was dancing on air. Cole had become an important part of her life in such a short amount of time. She wasn't going to lose him, not even to Phoebe.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

Cole gently kissed her lips.

"I can't wait to get you home." He whispered, twirling her around on the dance floor.

"I had a great time. Thank you for a beautiful evening." She said when they arrived home.

"You're very welcome." Cole said, as he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

"I feel so selfish. We didn't even talk about Pho…" Melody started to say, till Cole softly kissed her.

"Let's not talk about her. This night is for us and about us."

"Okay." Melody whispered as she started to unbutton Cole's shirt.


	16. Chapter 16

Finally Moved On

All the important stuff is in chpts. 1-3

Mischelle, here's the last chapter with Phoebe. Thanks for the support.

Lily, thank you for the compliment, it means a lot. You'll be happy to know that I am writing another Cole? story.

Chpt. 16

Miami 

Melody thought about Cole, all day, as she worked. She still had a feeling that Phoebe wasn't going to give up that easily. On the other hand, she felt closer to Cole and that was the best thing she could ever feel.

The details of last night sent shivers down Melody's spine. Cole had the softest touch. Cole was also a good dancer, thought Melody. She remembered the lyrics of their song.

"How do I live without you?

I want to know.

How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?"

It was true; she couldn't imagine life without Cole.

When Cole saw Melody, he gave her a kiss. Melody didn't even care that people were watching.

"Are you alright? You're shaking." Cole said.

Melody felt it as well. The moment she feared, Phoebe.

"Cole, I think Phoebe's here." Melody whispered.

"We'll handle it. We have to make her understand." Cole said, as he tried to calm her down.

"But, what if…"

"Shhh, it's going to be okay." Cole soothed.

"Cole, are you coming back with me?" Phoebe asked when she saw them. "I have to leave today, and I came back to take you home."

"What makes you think I'm going back?"

"Because we're meant to be together and we love each other."

"We loved each other and now it's gone." Cole said.

"That's not true, I still love you."

Suddenly, to Cole's surprise, Melody stepped in front of him.

"You should leave Cole alone. He's free of you. He doesn't love you anymore."

"And you can talk?" Phoebe hissed.

"Leave me out of this. He came here, why? Probably for a new start. You had your chance, why did you throw it away?" Melody asked.

"Well I…" Phoebe couldn't finish her sentence. She knew Melody was right. She had her chance and no matter how much she tries to win Cole back, it wouldn't last.

"Melody said exactly what I wanted to say, to you." Cole finally stepped in.

"I guess I shouldn't have let you go in the first place." Phoebe said lowering her head.

"Are you say that you're4 finally moving on?" Cole asked.

"I think I am. I was wrong coming here. I will leave you alone now. I hope you have a happy life, Cole."

Phoebe gave them a half smile then left.

Cole felt his heart beat 10 times faster, than usual. Melody was feeling the same. They went outside, to talk.

"Mel, I'm stunned. You were great."

"I guess I felt what you wanted to say and said it for you." Melody said with a big smile.

"Excuse me Mr. Turner; can I see you for a minute?" Kandie asked.

"I'll be right back, baby." Cole kissed Melody's cheek and waklked back inside, with Kandie.

"What is it?"

"Phoebe wanted to say something to you, before she leaves."

Phoebe stood by the doorway.

"Cole, I have to apologize to you. I was blinded by obsession and jealously. I shouldn't have caused trouble. I guess this will be the last time I'll see you. Hope you have a great life."

"You too."

Cole watched as Phoebe disappeared out the door. Then he went back outside, to where melody was waiting.

"We're free!" he happily exclaimed.

"I was thinking we should go dancing again." Melody said with a cheeky smile.

"I already got a list of songs for the DJ." Cole replied.

"I'm glad Phoebe finally realized that things just won't work the way she wanted then to and moved on." Melody said with a relived sigh.

"Me too, now let's talk about us."

Cole looked into Melody's eyes. He not only saw the light that brought them together, he also saw the light of hope that will keep their love alive, forever.

"I have to go, but when I see you tonight, I'm going to have a surprise, for you." Cole said.

"Ohhh, I love surprises, Mr. Turner."

Cole thought about it so many times he lost count. He only knew Melody a short time but her sparkle had replaced all his doubts and fears, with love. For the first time, in a long while, he will follow his heart.

Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope all of you didn't lose interest in my story. I have one more chapter to go.

Thanks for all your support; it means a lot to me.


	17. Epilogue

Finally Moved On

All the important stuff is in chpts. 1-3

Mischelle, here's the last chapter, thanks for the support.

Lily, thank you for the compliment, it means a lot. You'll be happy to know that I am writing another Cole? story.

Epilogue

Miami 

Cole knew that Melody was the woman for him. She made him feel safe and happy. She made him feel like the most important person in the world. He loved her, so much.

"Can I help you sir?" the salesperson asked.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring. Something different, special." Cole replied.

The salesperson smiled, "I have just the ring."

Then he pulled out an opal-shaped diamond ring.

"It's perfect, I'll take it."

After Cole brought the ring, he went to talk to Melody's brothers, Jesse and James.

"Hey Cole, what can we do for you?" James asked.

"I'm asking Melody to marry me and I need a small favor from you two."

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Can you close The Witche's Lair, tomorrow night? I want to have a night, alone, with her. Give her a special night."

"We'll make it perfect." Jesse replied.

"Welcome to the family." James added.

The Next Day

"What's on your mind?" Melody asked.

"Nothing." Cole innocently replied.

"You know you can't hide anything from me."

Cole walked behind her and placed a blindfold over her eyes.

"Why the blindfold?"

"I have a surprise for you." He said, as he carefully led her to the car.

"Where are we going?"

Cole laughed, "Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

When Cole led Melody into The Witche's Lair, he couldn't believe it. It was beautifully decorated.

"Cole?"

He walked over to her and gently removed the blindfold.

Melody was amazed. "It's beautiful. Did you do this?"

"No, Kandie and the other girls did, they even made us dinner."

After the feasted on a wonderful steak dinner, Cole played their song, "How Do I Live?" on the jukebox.

Melody was so touched, she started to cry.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

She placed her hand on his cheek and sighed. "You did all this for me. Thank you."

Cole smiled as he pulled her close. "I love you."

After they're dance, Cole felt the time was right. He took her hand and led her to a chair. Then he got down on one knee and opened the ring box.

"Ms Melody Vega, you are the most important person in my life. I believe I feel in love with you the minute I looked into your beautiful green eyes. You bring out the best in me. I'm so happy you're in my life. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Melody was surprise. She never expected this, at least not yet. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and said. "Cole, you make me happy. I can't imagine my life without you in it. So yes, I'd be honored to marry you."

Cole was so happy she said yes, that he picked her up and twirled her around.

They were married two weeks later in a quiet ceremony and honeymooned in Hawaii.


End file.
